eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Jan Jan
|year = 2009 |semiplace = 5th |semipoints = 99 |position = 10th |points = 92 |previous = Qélé, Qélé |next = Apricot Stone }} Jan Jan was the Armenian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow performed by sister duo Inga and Anush. Sung in both English and Armenian, it inspired the Armenian dance of Nor Par. The song qualified for the final in fifth place. In the final, it was performed sixth following Greece and preceding host country Russia. At the close of voting, it finished in 10th place with 99 points. 2015 winner Måns Zelmerlöw stated that "Jan Jan" was his favorite Eurovision song ever. Coincidentally, Inga also participated in the 2015 contest as a member of the group Genealogy. Lyrics |-| English/Armenian= Ho... How can I stay when you are away? What can I say if ya gonna tell me nothin'? How can I smile when you are alone? How can I be without me? Without me you cannot be Can't ya see, we aren't free? Fixed like a tree to the holy ground With my sound, gotta be always around I wanna dance, don't ya stand, sister give your hand Everybody, move your body, we are dancing nor par Everybody, must be ready, jumpin' up with the nor par Everybody, move your body, we are dancing nor par Everybody, must be ready, jumpin' up with the nor par Par garunki, par tsaghkunki Mets huyseri, nor kyanqi nor par Pare parqi, togh hogin govergi Mer lerneri, dzoreri pare chi mari Hey, ari party parenk, ari ari, jan jan Hay parerin, jan asenq, ari yar, ari, jan jan Hey, ari party parenk, ari ari, jan jan Hay parerin, jan asenq, ari yar, ari, jan jan Jumpin' up Jumpin' up with the nor par Jane jane dari darida... Fari dari a pari dan deri da... Taktuk taktuk taktuk taktuk taktuk taktuk... Tak digdig da digdig tak digdig da... Ombombe... dednde dednde dednde dednde dednda... Nor par – dududududu Nor par – dududududu Let the music make you raise your hand Sister, here we go Everybody, move your body – nor par, nor par Everybody, must be ready, jumpin' up Everybody, move your body, we are dancing nor par Everybody, must be ready, jumpin' up with the nor par Jumpin' up, move your body, we are dancing nor par Everybody, must be ready, jumpin' up with the nor par |-| Translation= Ho... How can I stay when you are away? What can I say if ya gonna tell me nothin'? How can I smile when you are alone? How can I be without me? Without me you cannot be Can't ya see, we aren't free? Fixed like a tree to the holy ground With my sound, gotta be always around I wanna dance, don't ya stand, sister give your hand Everybody, move your body, we are dancing nor par Everybody, must be ready, jumpin' up with the nor par Everybody, move your body, we are dancing nor par Everybody, must be ready, jumpin' up with the nor par A dance for the spring, a dance for the flowers This is the new glory dance for the big hopes For new life, may it save your soul The dances of our mountains and valleys never end Hey, come and let’s dance this dance, come my dear Let’s call the soul of the Armenian dances, come my love, come my dear Hey, come and let’s dance this dance, come my love, come my dear Let’s call the soul of the Armenian dances, come my love, come my dear Jumpin' up Jumpin' up with the nor par Jane jane dari darida... Fari dari a pari dan deri da... Taktuk taktuk taktuk taktuk taktuk taktuk... Tak digdig da digdig tak digdig da... Ombombe... dednde dednde dednde dednde dednda... Nor par – dududududu Nor par – dududududu Let the music make you raise your hand Sister, here we go Everybody, move your body – nor par, nor par Everybody, must be ready, jumpin' up Everybody, move your body, we are dancing nor par Everybody, must be ready, jumpin' up with the nor par Jumpin' up, move your body, we are dancing nor par Everybody, must be ready, jumpin' up with the nor par Video Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:Armenia Category:21st Century Eurovision